Raven and Crane
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: this version stinks but this hasnt been rewritten i plan on doing it later.
1. Chapter 1

_Raven and Crane_

_It was a normal day in the Titans tower._

_Raven was reading, Cyborg and Beastboy were fighting over the video game and the usual meat or tofu breakfast argument. Starfire was talking to Robin when someone knocked on the door. Beastboy jumped up and said,'' I got it!!'' _

_Two minutes later_

_He came back with a girl that was about Raven's age and looked exactly like her. Raven looked and said,' Crane!!'' Raven got up and whispered,''What happened to you?''_

_Crane looked at Raven and said,'' I ran away and now Father's going to kill me!!'' Raven knelt down in front of Crane and whispered.'' No he won't! I'll make sure he stays away from you.'' Then Crane wimpered,''I hurt r...Raven!!'' Raven took her sister's pain so she couldn't feel as she healed her sister. _

_Then Robin said.'' Raven who is she?'' Raven looked at the rest of the Titans and said.'' She's my twin sister Crane.'' Then Raven laid down on the sofa and soon enough she fell asleep. _

_Two hours later_

_Crane woke up to see all the Titans around and Starfie was the first to notice. She jumped up and said,'' Hello sister of Raven!! How did you get here? Where are you from? What's your favorite color and would you like to be my friend?'' '' Um portal, Azarath, Black and sure why not.'' Before she knew it she found herself in a bone crushing hug._

_Raven woke up and said,'' Let her go Star or she will die." '' Oh sorry new friend.'' Raven laughed causing all the Titans to look at her as if it was the most unreal thing they had ever seen. '' What?'' '' You just laughed and the tower didn't blow up!?!'' Crane busted out laughing and Raven said'' That's because I can show my emotions only when my sister and I are together, Elf Ears!'' _


	2. Chapter 2

_Then everybody fell down laughing and Beastboy [A.K.A. Elf Ears] said angrily.'' Yeah but at least I don't stay in my room all day reading stupid books!! Why do you have to be so creepy!!!''_

_Raven turned and walked out of the room once out Raven ran to her room and slammed the door. _

_Crane left saying,'' You better stay away from my sister Elf Ears or you can wish yourself dead!'' _

_Crane knocked softly on Raven's door and said,'' Rae can I come in? '' Raven opened the door and allowed Crane in. Crane looked at her sister's tear-strained face and walked up and sat down next to her sister and softly whispered Azarathian lullabies in Raven's ear and slowly Raven relaxed. Crane whispered,'' Little sister Dove and Crow have to come I'm sure you miss them.'' Raven looked at her sister and said,'' Yes but they need to behave because I can't afford getting yelled at by Robin.'' Then a portal opened and Dove and Crow appeared. When Crow saw that Raven was crying he stood and said fiercely,'' Who made you cry Little sister? Whoever made you cry shall pay!'' Then a knock was heard and Beastboy said,'' Umm Raven I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you creepy.'' _


	3. Chapter 3

_Crow walked up and opened the door and shouted at him saying,'' You're the one who made my sister cry?!!'' Raven walked up and grabbed her brother's arm and hugged him from behind him and crying she said,'' Please stop Nii-san!!'' Robin, Star and Cyborg stood rooted to the spot. Beastboy then shouted,'' The sibling protection is understandable but crying and pleading!!'' ''Are you having trouble?'', came a woman's voice asked. Raven turned her head and then said in shock,'' Mother?!'' Avella smiled saying,'' Azar doesn't know I'm here so I can't be here long'' Robin finally was able to speak and he said,'' Raven this is not a place for family to meet!!!'' '' Well sorry Robin at least I still have a family!!!!'' Then she pulled all her siblings and Avella into her room and said haughtily,'' My mother will have to leave but my siblings can't! They can't because they aren't Azarathians and I'm sure you don't want me to dump them on the streets!!!'' Fine they can stay but they must promise to behave on their best and when told to stay why we go fight evil to stay here!'' '' What do you think they are? Evil misbehaving monsters! Well I'll tell you Dick Grayson that they are not and they will do what they are told!'', and with that Raven went inside her room and Robin glared at the door. Star asked,'' Why did friend Raven call you Dick Grayson?'' '' Because that's my real name,'' and Robin left. _


	4. Chapter 4

_In Raven's room_

_Avella looked at Raven and asked,'' You want some calming tea?'' '' I DON'T WANT ANY CALMING TEA!!!!'' Avella calmly walked to her daughter and put a cup of tea to Raven's mouth and said sternly,'' Drink now!'' Avella's eyes were demanding obedience. Raven sighed and drank some of the tea. Avella sighed as she knew her daughter well and that she wasn't going to drink anymore. So she was about to put the cup down, but then Raven grab her hand and said,'' Don't!'' Avella looked at her daughter and said,'' Well, my child, this is surprising.'' Raven wasn't listening, she was lost in the taste of the mix of rosemary and honey and lemon. Then Raven fell to a heap at her mother's feet crying her mother whispered,'' Little child do not cry I am here.'' Raven started to mutter,'' I'm not a bad girl mommy I just can't control them.'' Avella gently stroked her daughter's hair and said.'' I not saying you're a bad girl, my little child, you're a good girl.'' '''How can you say that when I hurt you!'' ''Oh sweetie you never had hurt me!'' Crow began to sing a lullaby in Azarathian when Beastboy knocked on Raven's door and said,'' Yo Raven Robin wants you now!'' In a quavering voice Raven said,'' Why doesn't he get me himself because I'm not leaving!''. She said sulking. Crow smiled and said,'' Nice comeback little sis!'' Crane glared at him and said,'' Don't egg her on Crow!!'' But Raven got up and said,'' Momma you have to go back so Azar doesn't throw a fit and you guys STAY OUT OF MY STUFF AND BEHAVE OR YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND SOME WHERE ELSE TO GO TO!!'' Avella left and the others started playing war._

_In the main room_

''_You wanted to see me Robin?'' ''Yes but I need to know the truth to why your siblings are here.'' Raven sighed as she looked at Robin and said,'' They're here because they ran away from Trigon and they don't know anyone else and they can't do the portal spell to Azarath yet. So they can't go there and the monks say they don't belong there so I am glad that they chose me because I never saw them except for once and I missed them more than anything and I'm hoping you don't mind if they stay. I could teach them how to use their powers. Please don't make me take them away Robin please!!'' Robin looked at Raven and was about to answer when Dove appeared and whimpered,'' I had a nightmare and you left and never came and it was so dark and so very cold!!'' Raven knelt down and stroked her sister's hair and softly whispered,'' I won't ever leave you Dove and I love you no matter what!'' Robin watched in surprised to see this part of Raven. Dove started to leave but turned when she was at the door and said,'' Mom got in trouble with Zarry '' ''I'm sure momma will be find Dove.'' Robin asked,'' Momma?'' Raven smiled and said,'' Yep Momma shall be fine she's tough like a demon.'' Avella appeared and whispered,'' Shall be fine. Just be careful the Prophecy is to be fulfilled soon if you become the portal.'' Raven smiled saying,'' Daddy should think twice or I'll send him to a fiery dimension.'' _

_Avella smiled and left and Raven walked in and walked to the kitchen. After she mixed rosemary and honey together she waited for it to get warm when Robin came in surprised to see Raven still awake. He walked up to her and said,'' I never seen you make that type before__.'' ''__Actually it's a mix of rosemary and honey. My mother use to make it and sometimes I just need to remember her so I make this.'' Raven poured the mixture into a cup and she walked with Robin and she sat down. She drank the tea until there was only half left; Robin smiled as Raven fell sideways asleep. He quickly grabbed the cup as it fell. She never falls asleep drinking tea he thought but he put the cup on the coffee table he decided that he should leave her there._

_The next day_

_Star came in and was about to say that it was a glorious morning when she saw that Raven was asleep; Crow and Dove came in and smiled when they saw there sister asleep so they walked up and said,'' Rae? RAE?' 'Raven screamed and shouted,'' You better run or your dead!!!'' They smiled saying,'' It was just a wake up call!'' Robin smiled saying,'' I thought it would be wise to leave you there so you wouldn't wake up somewhere else.''_

_Raven walked up and pre - heated the tea she had made the night before. Crow smiled saying,'' That's the first time I've seen you make Mommy's mixture.'' Raven smiled I like it a lot so don't even bother nii-san.'' Beastboy smiled and said,'' Hey Raven what's black green and white?'' '' The wall because of you.'' Beastboy found himself being held against the wall by Raven's powers. '' '' I was going to say Star's cooking but that's good to.'' Star then came in saying,'' My cooking isn't that bad!!'' '' My tea is done have fun Elf Ears!'' Raven walked to the couch and then the door bell rang. Raven got up saying I got it and went down to the door._

_With Raven_

_Raven opened the door and looked surprised to see Avella standing there. '' Come in'' Avella smiled and followed her eldest daughter to the main room._

_In the main room_

'' _We are having meat '' '' No tofu!'' Raven then shouted,'' Beastboy can have tofu and the others will have meat! That's it!!'' Raven then walked down to the couch and sat by Crow and whispered to him,'' Not feeling well at all Christopher.'', she said in a voice only he could hear. He smiled reassuringly and said,'' I'll get the mirror'', and with that he left. Then he returned saying,'' Here you go little sister.'' He tossed it and she caught and was sucked inside where she called '' Nevermore''._

_In Nevermore_

_Raven summoned all her emotions and the gray cloaked Raven [timid/sad] cried,'' Father has been controlling us and you didn't help!'' Then a black cloaked raven [fear] said terrified,'' Will you save us?'' Raven nodded as Trigon, Raven Crow and Dove's father, appeared saying,'' Hatred shall rule you my daughter!'' Raven then smiled saying," You underestimate me father!" Raven attacked with a power take from her emotions. Then raven's soul-self appeared into a giant raven and it cleared Raven's mind completely of her father's rule. Raven then went back out to the Titans, who smiled and said in unison,'' You alright now Rae?'' Raven smiled saying," Yep no more headaches or nightmares for me.'' Avella smiled saying,'' My time is up and Azar going to have a fit.'' Raven grinned saying,'' See Ya! Hope you don't get in trouble by Coman!''_


End file.
